


Lolbitta Love

by BitchReaders24, MeggieChan16



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchReaders24/pseuds/BitchReaders24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: Lolbit finds love in the most unlikeliest of people





	Lolbitta Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, things are best left forgotten unless said thing comes back to haunt you. In this case, a face lost in time would rise again and seek revenge; or would she?

Late in the afternoon the moving trucks pulled into P.O.I.N.T's parking lot. Foxtail stood out in the front of the building waiting for them. The movers hopped out of the truck and approached Foxtail. "The stuff's back here, it's already in boxes." Foxtail said, not giving much thought of what was inside each box. After all, she wasn't the one who packed all the boxes. "Thank you ma'am." One of the movers said and they walked inside P.O.I.N.T to grab the boxes. Foxtail watched the movers go back and forth, relieved that the old clutter was finally gone. She watched as the truck pulled away before walking back inside with a satisfied look on her face. She sat down on a workout bench and breathed deeply.

Elodie was walking by and saw Foxtail. She decided to walk in and chat with her for a while. "Afternoon Foxtail ma'am. Did the movers finally come?" Elodie questioned. "Elodie! Great to see ya! And yeah, it's about time those movers got here. Now that old clutter is finally gone." Foxtail said as she lifted up a fifty pound weight. Elodie fluffed her hair before daintily sitting next to Foxtail. "I agree. I'm especially glad that old TV set is gone too, it was so old and dusty." Elodie said with disgust. Foxtail suddenly dropped the weight and leaped up from the bench. "They got rid of what?!" She shouted. This little outburst caught Elodie off guard and she stood up as well, a confused look on her face.

"W-what? Did that TV have sentimental value to you?" Elodie stammered. "No! That TV set is really dangerous. Who put it in the toss box anyways?" Foxtail yelled in panic. "What's the issue with that TV ma'am?" Elodie questioned but Foxtail didn't hear her because she was too busy pacing, worried beyond belief.

_ *** * *** _

The movers finally pulled into Lakewood Plaza Turbo's storage units. The gates opened as the truck pulled in. All day the movers went back and forth getting boxes from the truck. One of the men stopped to rest when another came by carrying an old, dusty television set. "Say Jean, you suppose this old piece of metal still works?" He asked. "How should I know?" The other responded, a bit annoyed. "Well then, why don't we hook it up and see?" The first pressed making the other roll his eyes, but curiosity got the best of him. "Alright, plug 'er in." He said. using an extension cord, they hooked it up to the TV and set it down on a small table. "Is it working?" One of them asked as he looked at the TV.

It crackled as it slowly turned on. Both workers leaned in a little closer when suddenly a white and tan fox appeared, yelling as if she were angry. The two workers screamed in surprise and backed away from the TV. "Wait!" The fox said and both workers stopped and peered at the fox. "Maybe you two can help me out. I'm stuck in this TV and I need someone to press the EJECT button. Can you nice, sweet, handsome boys help me out? If you do, I'll give you something a little extra." The fox said very innocently. One of the workers slowly approached the TV and pressed the button and the screen suddenly turned a bright white. A hand came out of the screen and the fox pulled herself out, letting out a distorted scream once she was free.

"Well, we let'cha out, now how's about that 'somethin' extra' you promised?" The one worker said cheekily. The fox however just stood there before she suddenly laughed. It wasn't a gleeful laugh but more of a maniacal one. The two men grew wary of the sudden change in the fox. The fox turned and her hand turned into a pirate's hook. It's base was black but the hook itself was a shiny silver. The fox hooked one of the workers shirts and pinned him against a wall. "H-hey! What gives lady? We helped you." The worker feuded, panicking. "Yes, that's true but by doing so, you also sealed Foxtail's fate." The fox sneered. She looked positively evil at this point.

While he was in fox's grasp, the other worker tried to contact P.O.I.N.T to warn Foxtail. The fox noticed this out of the corner of her eye. "Not so fast." She said and from her palm she released a strange blast. It struck the worker, causing him to forget everything and focus entirely on the terrible pain in his head. She clenched her hand and the worker screamed in agony. Annoyed by the screams, the fox clenched her hand into a fist and the workers screams were silenced. He fell to the ground, dead. The hooked worker was shocked and looked at the fox in panic. "Wh-what the hell are you?" He asked. "Not what, _who_. The name's Lolbit and I'm tired of talking to you." Lolbit said.

She reached up and broke the workers neck, leaving a massive slash wound in his neck in the process. Lolbit brushed herself off and walked away. Once she walked out of the storage unit she was in, she glanced around in surprise. _How long was I in that TV set? Damn you Foxtail. When I get my hands on you, you're dead._ Lolbit thought as she walked around for a while then came to a huge plaza. "I need a power battle, but who could I challenge?" Lolbit asked herself as she glanced around, looking for a victim before she finally saw her target. Nick Army sat at a table with his best friend, Joff the Shaolin Monk, eating lunch. Lolbit grinned before she walked over to them.

"Excuse me, but I am extremely pissed off and I challenge you to a Power Battle!" Lolbit yelled, pointing to Nick, making him stand up. "That's fine with me!" Nick shouted back. Joff, however, was a little nervous. This new girl was giving off a bad, almost evil, type of vibe and Joff didn't like it. Nick and Lolbit faced one another. "Your move." She said to him. Impulsively, Nick charged Lolbit but she effortlessly dodged him. "Is that all you got?" Lolbit taunted and Nick growled at her. Far off in a dark corner, hidden away from any prying eyes, Shadowy Figure stood watching the newcomer. He was reading but the sudden noise of the power battle jarred him out of his zone. At first it annoyed him until he saw Lolbit.

_A fresh new face. And a beautiful one at best._ He watched as Lolbit relentlessly dodged and taunted Nick, getting more and more aroused by her flawless movements. Nick Army continued to try and punch Lolbit until she got bored and finally grabbed Nick by his arm. "Now it's my turn." Lolbit said and lifted him up into the air, slamming him on the ground. Shadowy Figure was surprised by this strength as he watched Lolbit repeatedly slam poor Nick into the ground. Lolbit slammed him one final time into the ground before she stood on top of him and letting out a distorted screech in triumph. Joff normally didn't get angry, but hurting Nick was going too far. Joff rose from his seat, leaping forward and landing a swift kick to the back of Lolbit's head.

He quickly went to Nick's side. "Are you alright my friend?" Joff asked in a calm but worried voice. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for the assist." Nick responded. "I couldn't just stand idle, you needed help." Joff said as he helped Nick up. They stood together, determined to defeat Lolbit and she grinned. "So it's two on one, huh? How is that even remotely fair?" Lolbit asked sarcastically. "This is exactly how it is." Joff said. "Alright then, come at me!" Lolbit yelled. Joff and Nick charged, combining their strengths together. Lolbit turned her hand into her hook ad slashed off, knocking him back a bit. Nick was able to land a punch in, however.

Lolbit stumbled back a bit but seemed to be unphased by it. Nick helped Joff up and they both charged again. This was the moment Lolbit was waiting for and she raised her free paw. "You seem to care a lot about this 'Joff' guy.. why don't you two spend some time apart?" Lolbit said and shot out the strange blast from her paws again. Joff had no time to dodge it and the blast struck him straight in the face. "Joff!" Nick yelled as Joff lay motionless on the ground. Nick quickly rushed to his best friends side. Lolbit let out an evil giggle as she slowly began to make a fist and Joff let out a blood curdling scream. Nick fell backwards, stunned by the sudden outburst. He looked at Lolbit then figured out that she was somehow hurting Joff.

"Stop! Stop it, you're hurting him!" Nick pleaded. "I know." Lolbit said coldly as her paw was nearly closed. "Alright! Alright.. I forfeit the battle, just please let him go.." Nick said desperately and Lolbit released her grip on Joff. Nick dropped to his knees and held Joff in his arms. "Joff, talk to me.. please!" Nick yelled. off opened his eyes and looked up at Nick. "What happened?" Joff groaned as he held his head. "Thank god you're okay." Nick said, fighting back tears. Lolbit made a gagging noise before turning and walking away. The crowd that had gathered parted as Lolbit passed through. Shadowy Figure was completely awestruck and attracted to Lolbit even more than he already was.

There was no way he could ignore Lolbit any longer, he had to know who she was. "I'll see you tonight beautiful." He whispered and slithered back into the shadows.

_ *** * *** _

That night Lolbit returned to the storage unit she came out of. Both of the workers corpses still lay there and she casually stepped over them. Lolbit looked around the unit before fashioning a house out of the storage unit's contents. She soon lay in her bed which was an old mattress she stole and began to read. Suddenly she heard a knock on the storage unit's walls. Lolbit groaned and looked up from her book. Standing in the doorway was Shadowy Figure, grinning at her. "Look, I don't want any trouble so keep walkin' okay pal?" Lolbit said and looked back at her book. "Oh I'm not trying to cause any trouble, I'm impressed however." Shadowy Figure said. He noticed the corpses of the workers and knelt down to examine one of the bodies.

He ran one of his fingers across the slash wound in the workers neck and shuddered with delight, knowing Lolbit was responsible for it. "My, you made short work for these two, didn't you?" Shadowy Figure sneered. "They were with P.O.I.N.T." Lolbit said indifferently. "Do you have some sort of grudge against them?" He asked. "Of course I do! Foxtail locked me up in this stupid TV set, what else am I supposed to feel about P.O.I.N.T?" Lolbit snapped. "Easy, there's no need to get sassy." Shadowy Figure purred. "Knock it off," Lolbit said. "Who are you anyways?" She asked and Shadowy Figure walked closer to Lolbit and she stood up. "That's close enough." "Shadowy Figure." He said and Lolbit cocked her head.

"What?" "That's what I go by. Now, may I have your name?" Shadowy Figure asked. Lolbit didn't trust him but she let her curiosity get the best of her. "Name's Lolbit." She responded and he grinned. "Lolbit, huh? What an interesting name." "It ain't much, I'm sure it's some kind of foreign word. Probably means Screensaver in Latin or some shit." She said and Shadowy Figure chuckled. She was getting use to him being around even though she barely knew who he was. Lolbit sat back on her bed and patted the space next to her, offering Shadowy Figure a seat. "And to think just a second ago it looked like you wanted to kill me." He said snidely. "Don't get use to it. Besides, I'm starting to like you." Lolbit said.

"I'm starting to like you too," Shadowy Figure said as he gave her a dirty smile. "Hey now, cool it. I don't like you that much. I see you as an acquaintance. Nothing more and nothing less, alright?" Lolbit told him. "Sounds good to me." He said, crossing his fingers behind his back before sitting down next to Lolbit and watching her read. "What is that you're reading?" He asked. "Parts and Services Manual." She responded as she showed him a page in her book. "See there? This book tells you how to properly fix us step by step." "You said 'us.' Are there more of you?" Shadowy Figure questioned. "Oh yeah. One hundred and two of us to be exact." Lolbit said proudly.

"One hundred and two? I don't remember Boxman making anything like you.." Shadowy Figure said, surprised. "Boxman? Please, I'm no product of that shameless display. I was made by a man named William P.G Afton." Lolbit voiced. "I've never heard of him." Shadowy Figure responded, folding his arms. "You wouldn't. We were made during the eighties and nineties." Lolbit said, making Shadowy Figure shudder. "The nineties." He said in disgust and Lolbit giggled. "Anyways, we were made for a children's restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, well I lived in the Sister Location of course. Along with my.." Lolbit hesitated at the last part. "Your.. what?" Shadowy Figure questioned.

"Nevermind. It's not important. The past is in the past." Lolbit responded, drooping her ears and Shadowy Figure looked at her. He inched closer to Lolbit, but she ignored him as she was too busy looking at the ground. "Hello, Lolbit? Lolbit!" Shadowy Figure shouted, waving his hand in front of her face and Lolbit snapped out of her daze. "Huh? Oh, sorry.. I was just thinking about my parents, that's all. It's been so long since I've seen them. Well, my Dad anyways." Lolbit said. "And what of your mother?" Shadowy Figure queried. Lolbit growled, baring her teeth and she turned to him, giving a look that caught him off guard. "Let's not talk about my mother, shall we?"

"Okay.. I guess whatever happened between you two must not have been good." Shadowy Figure said. "Yeah? Try abandoning your husband and daughter when they needed you the most!" Lolbit yelled as she stood up. She turned to the wall behind her and raised a fist. Shadowy Figure ducked as Lolbit punched the wall, leaving a huge hole in her fists wake. "What did you do that for?" Shadowy Figure questioned shakily. "I just pretended the wall was my moms face, that's all." Lolbit said sarcastically. "Why are you so angry at your mother?" Shadowy Figure canvassed. "Because I **abhor** her! That's why!" Lolbit yelled and he looked at her in surprise.

Lolbit sank to her knees with tears falling from her eyes. Shadowy Figure knelt down and patted her back. "I never thought I'd have to ever say those words in my life.. but after what she did, I found myself saying those words a lot more often. And no matter how many times I say them, I never wanted to believe it.." Lolbit said and Shadowy Figure continued to try and comfort her. "I know this question is a little out of place but, do you ever think about wanting to see her again? Your mother?" Shadowy Figure queried. "Of course I do. Just not now. I'm still mad at her." Lolbit responded and Shadowy Figure chuckled. "Of course, I just wanted to know." He said and Lolbit sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear me gripe about how shitty my mom is."

"No, It's alright. It doesn't bother me a bit. If anything, I feel sorry for you." Shadowy Figure responded. "You do?" Lolbit asked. "Sure. Your mother left her daughter behind. Growing up, I had the luxury of a mother. It just seems unfair that you didn't get to have one as I did." Shadowy Figure voiced and Lolbit smiled before she stood up. "At least someone understands. Foxtail never took the time to listen to me. I'm starting to think our friendship at the time was toxic." Lolbit said with a sigh as she glanced at the now broken TV set she was trapped in. "You knew Foxtail?" Shadowy Figure questioned, shocked. Lolbit was quiet as she sat back down on her bed, Shadowy Figure doing the same. "It seems like it was just yesterday.. Foxtail was my best friend.."

"And after my mom, you know, Foxtail and I were always together.. the only problem was that she never listened to me or let me do things my way. Eventually it got to the point where she got tired of me and just locked me away." Lolbit said sadly. "Oh.." Shadowy Figure said, unsure. as he looked at the clock. "Well, I'd better go. I wouldn't want to intrude on your beauty sleep." Shadowy Figure expressed, standing to his feet. "You sure? I actually like having you around." Lolbit said. "Sadly, yes. Tell you what, why don't I meet you tomorrow?" Shadowy Figure suggested. "Oh okay. Where should I meet you?" Lolbit queried. "How about by the storm drain behind Gar's?" Shadowy Figure proposed. "Alright. See you tomorrow?" "See you tomorrow." And with that, Shadowy Figure left.

Lolbit lied back in her bed, putting her arms behind her head with a sigh. _I don't know what it is, but I really like him. He just gets me.._ Lolbit thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
